Loverboy
by Nekoinuchibi
Summary: A oneshot done to the song Loverboy by Billy Ocean. InuXJakotsu


Ok this is my first ever yaoi story ever so plz don't kill me

And it's a song fic ok now on with the story ………….oh one more thing, my friend the crazy Chibi (lol I'm just playing), did an AMV (anime music video) to this song so that's where I got the idea now on with the story!

'_Think'_

"Talk"

**Bankotsu singing**

_Jakotsu singing, _

_**Singing together**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

'_It's been a while now since I've been getting these gifts from my so-called secret admirer. You see, I started getting these gifts from this person two weeks ago. Its kind of sad though, I don't even know if this person is a boy or a girl; but I'm kind of hoping it's a boy; see I'm beginning to like boys more than girls and I don't care what you say to that! Hmm, I wonder what will be in my locker today. Flowers, candy another poem, or my personal favorite, VIP passes for me and friends to night clubs!' _ A sliver haired boy with cute puppy ears thought to himself as he spun his combo to unlock his locker, and to his surprise, an envelope fell out. He grabbed it and his books then headed for class.

"Inuyasha you're late yet again! I'll being having detention with Kagome today and You will be joining us yet again," the math teacher roared while Inuyasha shuddered at the sound of his name.

'_Well at least it's not Sarah McPherson, the girl who spits when she talks. But still I can't STAND Kagome! What part of, "I don't like you so quit asking me out!" does she not understand!'_

"You should be thankful to spend your detention with her instead of Sarah in class B," his math teacher roared again.

'_More like a fucking nightmare_.' He smirked to himself while the class laughed knowing all too well how much he hated her but she still went for him anyhow.

"Class turn to page 20 and do the problems; you have to the end of class," the teacher said. "Jakotsu thank you for deciding to finally grace us with your presence. You have detention with Inuyasha and Kagome at 3:15."

"Go to hell!" Jakotsu said beneath his breath so the teacher could not hear.

……………………………………………………………………..

After school

'_I skipped out on my detention so did Jakotsu, we both hate kagome. On the upside Jakotsu walked with me home. We didn't talk much, I asked him to come over to my place but he said he had to work tonight. Once inside my room I locked the door so my fucking bother couldn't bug me Now I finally have a chances to open this up. Let's see what this letter says and… OH YEAH VIP passes to the hottest nightclub in the country! SCORE! Ok now for the letter.' _Inuyasha thought

**To my dear sexy pup;**

**Tonight is the night where you to get to meet me. By the way I'm a boy, I can't blame you if you don't show up now** **but I love you too much to not tell you. Anyways, go to the club; I'll be there when you get there if you still want to come that is. Hope you like who you see. **

**Your lover boy **

**Ps you'll be sitting at table 20 and don't wait in line just flash the pass and walk in ok?**

"Aw what a sweetie. Don't worry I'll be there hunny," Inuyasha smirked as he got ready. He put on a dark red t-shirt which showed off his well-toned upper body with jet-black jeans that clinged to his equally well built lower body, and ass-kicking boots to finish his outfit. To finish the look, he spiked up his bangs. '_Ok well here goes nothing_.' He thought as he went to is car and drove off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

At the club back stage

"Is he here yet?" asked a young man wearing a mask and thigh-high black jeans and no shirt on.

"For the tenth time no, keep your shirt on would you!" a man with long black hair, black jeans, a white muscle shirt on, and a tattoo of a star on his forehead barked.

"I'm not wearing a shirt Bankotsu, that's the whole point!" the first man cried to the other.

"Ladies we are on in 5, think you can pull it together by then?" asked a man with spiked up hair and green tattooed strips all over his face with a white shirt and black jeans, as he motioned to the shirtless member of the group.

"Hey don't call us that Suikotsu!"

"Guys, we have to go on now," the fourth member called. He wore a bandana, no shirt, black jeans, and purple tattoos that ran from just above his eyes to his chin.

"Ok Renkotsu!" the group chirped.

"Oh and your lover boy just walked in," Renkotsu teased the mask bearer mainly because he was blushing so hard.

"Don't worry if he rejects you we'll kill him," Bankotsu called happily walking onto stage with the others.

"WHAT!" the masked man cried running after them.

………………………………………………………….

With Inuyasha

'_Finally made it inside! Parking took forever but I'm here now. I just hope I didn't miss the guy. I wonder who it is, better question where's my table'?_ Inuyasha growled impatiently.

"Miss, do you know where table 20 is?" he asked a young fox demon waitress over the booming music.

She gigged a bit, "so you're the one he talks about so much! Your table is right in front of the stage and your lover boy will be up there shortly." She said going over to the bar.

_Great I know no one who is in a band…_ he growled sitting at his table.

"Please welcome you musical guests. The one, the only, Night Riders!" a man yelled into a microphone while the club screamed and cheered.

The entire band came out one-by-one, walked to the mikes and instruments. Bankotsu played Guitar, Renkotsu was on keyboards, Suikotsu was on drums, and the last member came running out wearing a mask on and walked to the lead microphone.

"Alight then, this goes out to my sexy pup!" the masked boy said in a husky voice while a spotlight came on Inuyasha and the crowed whistled and howled.

The drummer started in followed by keyboards and then the guitar while the crowd simmered down.

_I don't know, what you've got,_

_But it plays with my emotions, I want you so much.  
Darling I want to hold you near,_

_Want to whisper sweet and tender in your ear.  
Can't stand the thought of you with somebody else  
Got to have your love got to have it all to myself  
I say yeah, yeah, yeah yeah  
_  
**_Wanna be your lover lover_**  
_Wanna be your lover, lover, lover boy_  
**Lover, **_lover_  
**_Wanna be your lover, lover, lover boy_**

_I'm too far gone, it's hard to stop.  
Baby you're my dream in motion and I won't give up. _

_Teasing me, with your fire, _

'_Wow these guys are really good the leader sing is to die for but that voice sounds familiar to me_' the dog demon thoughtas he watched him dance around the stage.

_My finger's on the trigger  
Your the one I desire  
Cause I have this feel-good feeling from nobody else  
Got to have your tenderness all to myself_ .  
**_I say yeah, yeah, yeah yeah_**

**Wanna be your lover, lover  
**_Wanna be your lover, lover, lover boy  
_**Lover,** _lover, yeah_  
**Wanna be your** _lover,_ **lover,** **lover** _boy_

MUSICAL INTERLUDE

_And I want you really but the thing is there's nothing I can say  
To stop you darling from running, running away.  
Won't you stay, stay, stay yeah _

_  
_The masked boy sang as he jumped off the stage and kneeled beside Inuyasha holding his hand and ghostly touching his cheek making him blush farther.

_I wanna be your love _  
**I wanna be your love**  
_I wanna be your love_  
**_Gotta have your love_**  
_Gonna be your love_  
_And I can't stand it... _

FADE

"So what do you say?" the masked boy asked removing his mask slowly.

'_Oh my god it's Jakotsu! So this is where he works_' Inuyasha smiled and grab the back of Jakotsu neck and jerked him forwards so his lips gracefully landed on his own lips. "You can be my lover boy any time," he said grinning while the whole club was awing and cat calling their hearts out.

"Dam now we can't kill Inuyasha!" Bankotsu said hurt while pouting.

The end


End file.
